Stick-shaped snacks, such as stick-shaped pretzels, composite snacks prepared by coating such stick-shaped pretzels with chocolate or the like, etc., are conventionally known. A method disclosed in Patent document 1 is known for producing such stick-shaped snacks.
According to this method, first, flour is mixed with sugar, oil, yeast, water, and the like and stirred to form a dough, then the dough is extruded into a string-like shape through an extruder or like device, and the extruded dough is cut to a predetermined length, yielding a stick-like shaped dough. Subsequently, the stick-like shaped dough is treated with alkali and then baked in an oven or the like, producing stick-shaped snacks. The alkali treatment is performed to provide the baked stick-shaped snacks with a robust flavor and a crispy texture, and is performed by immersing a stick-like shaped dough in lye, etc.
In general, stick-shaped snacks coated with chocolate and the like are produced by holding one end of a baked stick-like shaped dough with a clip or like holder, and immersing the other end of the baked stick-like shaped dough into a container of liquid chocolate, etc.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1998-14480